The utilization of chemiluminescent compounds, such as 1,2-dioxetanes in immunoassays, chemical assays, nucleic acid assays and other chemical/physical probe techniques is well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,223 to Bronstein et al. published Jun. 5, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,569 to Brooks et al. published Jun. 5, 1990; U.S. Pat. NO. 5,013,827 to Schaap, et al. published May 7, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,339 to Schaap, et al. published Nov. 26, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,960 to Bronstein et al. published May 12, 1992.
It is known that the stability and chemiluminescence of dioxetanes can be altered by the attachment of specific substituents to the peroxide ring. See Zaklika et al. in Photochem. Photobiol., 30, 35 (1979), Schaap et al, J. Amer. Chem Soc., 104, 3504 (1982), and Handley et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 3183 (1985). These authors have focused on various ways of substituting and stabilizing the spiro-fused polycyclic alkylene group as a way of improving the shelf-life at ambient temperatures of such compounds, as well as improving the chemiluminescent decomposition of the stabilized dioxetanes. In particular, the focus has been the adamantyl group spiro-fused to the 1,2-dioxetane. The compounds which have resulted suffer from the disadvantage of longer than optimal period of time needed to reach constant light emission. These compounds therefore are inadequate and suboptimal in assays where such a rapid release of light is critical, such as in a bioassay.
No examples of 1,2-dioxetane compounds are known that possess the critical property of rapid energy release in addition to providing for the kinetics of activation of the luminescer molecule to be exactly controlled according to need. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide such novel dioxetanes which provide for controllable, rapid release of light. Such compounds would be useful in immunoassays for various analytes and in probes using enzymes or other chemicals for triggering the dioxetanes to produce light from the luminescent portion of the molecule as a signal.